Royal arranged marriage !
by arzzzzzyolo
Summary: Princess Bella Swan has to take over her kingdom.But for that she has to marry Edward.This story is the journey of Bella and Edward through and arranged marriage which they might not like.Will love bloom ? will publish new chapters every day.
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1** **Princess Isabella Swan of Turich,island country near France is supposed to ascend the throne married and at the age of 18.She is currently 17 and her birthday is exactly in 6 months.Her father is Charles Swan and he is divorced to Renèe Dwyer,Bella's mom.Now this story starts where Bella is getting suitors for her wedding which has to take place before her birthday. P.S-This is an arranged marriage where Bella has to marry a stranger.**

 _'--page break--'_

 **B POV.**

'Mom !' I shouted as I descended the sairs quickly.My brown hair were in a messy bun and I was very an old dress.I had no makeup on and my face was dirty.As I entered the dining room,I saw my dad,Charlie with a serious expression.

"Bella... "Charlie began "As you already know that you have to get married within 6 months...I have bethroted you to crown prince of Belgamy,Edward Cullen.He is a good man,dear"

I was very angry ! How could I marry a man I have never met ? Jesus ! my life was in a mess ! I was a plain girl with brown hair ,brown eyes and white complexion.I was very boring !! With teary eyes,I slowly went back to my suite.My mother had left dad when I was only 4.Charlie was my whole world.After marrying Edward,he would have to come here and rule my country as the King and me the Queen. I cried all night in my warm,fluffy bed.

The next day as I woke , it felt different.Of course it did ! Edward and his family were coming here.They would be staying here for 2 weeks.I would be engaged in one week ! ughhhh !!!!!

I woke up and did my usual bathroom business.Then I got dressed ina beautiful strapless,blue dress.I had my hair curled and pinned to my back.My personal maid Angela put make up on face.

"Merci beaucoup ! " I smiled at her.

I quickly went to my dad who was waiting downstairs for me.We would go to palace gates and welcome the Cullens who were arriving from Belgamy.

Their carriages arrived shortly.First their Knights came down from the first carriage they quickly went to the second and ushered two people descending.One was blond male with blue eyes.I assumed he was Carlisle, Edward's dad and the current King of Belgamy.Next to him was a beautiful woman in mid thirties with red hair and green eyes.She was definitely Esme,the Queen.

From the second carriage,a stong muscular blond guy with blue eyes came out.He was probably Emmett Cullen.He was Edward's older brother and next to him the blond would be Rosalie,his wife.He would be taking over the thrown when he turns 20.

The last carriage opened and a very energetic pixie hoped down practically running to us.She was Edward's twin Alice.She had green eyes and blacj spiky hair.Edward descended last.OH MY GOD !

He was adonis himself standing in front of me.He had green eyes,reddish copper hair and a perfect jawline.He saw me ogling him and smirked.Shoot !

They all said hello and bowed and kissed my hand. Edward had a sexy velvet voice.

Do I have a crush ? Shit !


	2. Deciding the Engagement

**Chapter 2** **E Pov** _

As soon as we got down the carriage,I was breathtaken.Standing in front of me was Aphrodite herself.Long Mahagony hair,Chocolate brown eyes and cute blush.I smirked.She was ogling me ! I wasn't actually against the wedding.Eventually I had to marry someone and Isabella was actually pretty hot.

I walked upto her and kissed her hand and said,"Your highness..,I am Edward Cullen.Pleasure to meet you."

She blushed pretty hard and mumbled 'hello'.That deep ush looked good on her.Ughh!! why am I falling for her ?!

They took us for a round of the castle.It was pretty big.King Charles showed us around and my family went to their seperate rooms to freshen up.We would have dinner after an hour.Of course we would be tired as it was 6 hour ride. "Um...you can go to your rooms if you want to rest.You should be tired.We can have dinner in an hour or so..we can talk about yhe marriage proposal then."King Charles said.

"Of course ! Thanks for the suggestion Charlie...I am sure we would like to rest for a bit..Let's go Esme..We can dicuss the engagement program then..."My dad said

"come on Emmett "Rosalie huffed and they also went away.Alice also hopped away merrily.God..how energetic was she ??

My suite was adjacent to Isabella's.I fell into step with her and started a conversation.

"hey Isabella "

"hi.."She blushed again "I like to be called Bella.."

"so Bella...where is your room ? I mean mine is next to yours so you know you could show me mine.I am really tired." I said.

"Um..it is on the second floor towards the right corridor...come i'll show around.You really should be tired..must have a long ride...come along "She said blushing again.I dont know why she was blushing.

As she was going up the stairs,she suddenly tripped and I caught her before she fell.My hands were on her slim waist and she was blushing.My face was so close to hers and this close proximity game her goosebumps.I could feel her breathing heavily.

She mumbled sorry and got up and showed me my room.It was damn big.I took a hot bath thinking about Bella.I rested for about half an hour when a servant knocked my door telling me it was time for the dinner.

When we went for the dinner,I saw eberybody already seated meaning I was late.I quickly muffled a sorry and sat beside Bella.

Dinner was a quite affair until my dad brought the engagement party.Bella choked on her drink.Even I cringed.Carlisle said to Charlie,"So,Charlie when should we have the engagement ? I was thinking about Monday.We could all clothes made by then.All hall arrangements could be made by then.These kids should be married by the end of next month."

"That is a nice idea.I will call my designers and planners tomorrow.Engagement can be done on Moday and marriage can be on the 13 next month.Isabella and Edward will be coronated on the same sate 6 months after." Charlie said

This time I choked on my drink.How could I marry Bella by next month ? Oh God !!


End file.
